


Bound by Blood

by FurryGohan



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, One Direction, OneD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Harry Potter and Harry Styles discover a shocking secret
Relationships: Harry/Harry styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE GOES OUT TO THE INCEST TWINS AT MY SCHOOL

it was a casual day hayley was sitting outside with her french class on a warm april afternoon when the bell rang to signal that the classes were now switching periods hayley walked up the sidewalk to the outdoor cafeteria area where she saw her boyfriend waiting for her everyone always said they looked related but little did they know they were related but they didnt know so no one knew and only they could know so only they knew 

her brothers name was brackan and he was a vans skater boy that clearly was at least bisexual but denied it every which way like the show on nickelodeon or disney channel idk i dont remember but they were in love and nothing could stop their love not even their blood

hayley started twisting her hair and her pussy got drenched soaked thinking about how later that knight brackan was probably gonna climb down onto the bottom bed of the bunk just to play with her and she couldnt help it she let out a little mœn oo ah she said brackan said hush baby girl lets save that for later she said no he said be a good girl and do as brother says okay or you will be severely punished. she said no and let out a little more m*ans he was so mad at that point he said fine ur gonna get it and so he took her by the hair into the B building downstairs boy bathroom into a stall together and ripped down her panties ah she said but he still wasnt having any of it brackan plunged his hand into the toilet getting it all wet and slipper and form his fist into a fist and stuck his fist in her asshole it ripped you could here it rip she said it ripped he said ik bjt he wasng done no not yet not till he will get his revenge he needed revenge so what did he do ill tell you what he did he took his other arm and opened her vagina hole and stuck his had in but he apparently forgot she was on her period so she had a tamp that was just pushed so far up in there she hurted but he saw this as an oprrotunity and took the tampon and pushed it so far up ut went through the entrance of her uterus and and layed there like sand in a desert in her uterus she now had a bloody tampon in her uterus and a fist in her butthole and an arm in her pussy what could possibly happen next what happened next was hayley could almost burst with moans how did no one hear her i dont know but i do know that she couldnt cum for the rest of the week without bro’s permission


End file.
